Generators are often used to provide power when primary power sources are unable to meet demand. There are many times applications where such generators do not need to operate for extended periods of time.
In situations where a generator does not typically operate for extended periods of time, a control for the generator typically operates the generator according to an exercise schedule. This exercise schedule usually includes operating the generator according to a fixed schedule (e.g., one a week, one a month, etc.)
One of the drawbacks with exercising generators according to a fixed schedule is that a scheduled exercise may take place some period of time before and/or after normal operation of the generator. This unnecessary exercise results in (i) wasted fuel; (ii) unnecessary noise generation; and (iii) unwanted wear and tear on the generator's mechanical components. In addition, exercising generators according to a fixed schedule does not take into consideration any external factors that may affect operation of the generator.